Ge 35/kjv
: }|1| 35:1 And God said unto Jacob, Arise, go up to Bethel, and dwell there: and make there an altar unto God, that appeared unto thee when thou fleddest from the face of Esau thy brother. }} : }|2| 35:2 Then Jacob said unto his household, and to all that were with him, Put away the strange gods that are among you, and be clean, and change your garments: }} : }|3| 35:3 And let us arise, and go up to Bethel; and I will make there an altar unto God, who answered me in the day of my distress, and was with me in the way which I went. }} : }|4| 35:4 And they gave unto Jacob all the strange gods which were in their hand, and all their earrings which were in their ears; and Jacob hid them under the oak which was by Shechem. }} : }|5| 35:5 And they journeyed: and the terror of God was upon the cities that were round about them, and they did not pursue after the sons of Jacob. }} : }|6| 35:6 So Jacob came to Luz, which is in the land of Canaan, that is, Bethel, he and all the people that were with him. }} : }|7| 35:7 And he built there an altar, and called the place Elbethel: because there God appeared unto him, when he fled from the face of his brother. }} : }|8| 35:8 But Deborah Rebekah's nurse died, and she was buried beneath Bethel under an oak: and the name of it was called Allonbachuth. }} : }|9| 35:9 And God appeared unto Jacob again, when he came out of Padanaram, and blessed him. }} : }|10| 35:10 And God said unto him, Thy name is Jacob: thy name shall not be called any more Jacob, but Israel shall be thy name: and he called his name Israel. }} : }|11| 35:11 And God said unto him, I am God Almighty: be fruitful and multiply; a nation and a company of nations shall be of thee, and kings shall come out of thy loins; }} : }|12| 35:12 And the land which I gave Abraham and Isaac, to thee I will give it, and to thy seed after thee will I give the land. }} : }|13| 35:13 And God went up from him in the place where he talked with him. }} : }|14| 35:14 And Jacob set up a pillar in the place where he talked with him, even a pillar of stone: and he poured a drink offering thereon, and he poured oil thereon. }} : }|15| 35:15 And Jacob called the name of the place where God spake with him, Bethel. }} : }|16| 35:16 And they journeyed from Bethel; and there was but a little way to come to Ephrath: and Rachel travailed, and she had hard labour. }} : }|17| 35:17 And it came to pass, when she was in hard labour, that the midwife said unto her, Fear not; thou shalt have this son also. }} : }|18| 35:18 And it came to pass, as her soul was in departing, (for she died) that she called his name Benoni: but his father called him Benjamin. }} : }|19| 35:19 And Rachel died, and was buried in the way to Ephrath, which is Bethlehem. }} : }|20| 35:20 And Jacob set a pillar upon her grave: that is the pillar of Rachel's grave unto this day. }} : }|21| 35:21 And Israel journeyed, and spread his tent beyond the tower of Edar. }} : }|22| 35:22 And it came to pass, when Israel dwelt in that land, that Reuben went and lay with Bilhah his father's concubine: and Israel heard it. Now the sons of Jacob were twelve: }} : }|23| 35:23 The sons of Leah; Reuben, Jacob's firstborn, and Simeon, and Levi, and Judah, and Issachar, and Zebulun: }} : }|24| 35:24 The sons of Rachel; Joseph, and Benjamin: }} : }|25| 35:25 And the sons of Bilhah, Rachel's handmaid; Dan, and Naphtali: }} : }|26| 35:26 And the sons of Zilpah, Leah's handmaid; Gad, and Asher: these are the sons of Jacob, which were born to him in Padanaram. }} : }|27| 35:27 And Jacob came unto Isaac his father unto Mamre, unto the city of Arbah, which is Hebron, where Abraham and Isaac sojourned. }} : }|28| 35:28 And the days of Isaac were an hundred and fourscore years. }} : }|29| 35:29 And Isaac gave up the ghost, and died, and was gathered unto his people, being old and full of days: and his sons Esau and Jacob buried him. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *